evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Influenza: The Musical
Influenza: The Musical was the twenty-first episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 25, 2002. Plot Ren contracts influenza and her mom insists she stay in bed, but she has no intentions of giving up her perfect attendance record, especially with the threat of Larry Beale rubbing it in her face. While sitting in bed with a humidifier, her Mr. Pookie doll, and a videotape of a singing cowboy she enjoyed as a child, she decides to blow off Eileen's advice to stay home. Unfortunately, she ends up unprepared for school, to say the least. When she signs in at the Principal Wexler's office, she realizes he suddenly decides to sing the morning announcements. Louis gives his all to getting out of Coach Tugnut's physical endurance test. When she meets him, Tawny, and Twitty in the halls, they start singing about his ability to dodge Coach Tugnut. Tugnut himself chimes in at the end, to let him know he won't be so lucky this time. During lunch, Ruby Mendel and Nelson talk about an upcoming science presentation that's due, and are surprised to find Ren's isn't ready yet. Ruby and Nelson sing about how uncharacteristic it is of Ren to forget about her school work, and Larry and other members of the student body join in. At the school library, Ren tries to find material for her presentation in the computer lab, while Louis seeks excuses to get out of the gym from the same computer lab. The computers crash and both start singing about the ordeals of sixth-period, the rest of the cast follows, including Steve & Eileen when they find out Ren isn't home. During Gym class, Coach Tugnut sings about how he's the Master of the Gym and Louis and Twitty sing a student revolt against his reign. In science class, Ren is still unprepared, but Ruby and Nelson encourage her to make her presentation anyway. She suddenly belts out a catchy tune, with very little content other than the year of the first lunar landing. The horror of horrors. Ren has failed, and Larry loves it so much he starts singing about it. As expected, the events of the school day turn out to be a bad dream. However, the ordeal isn't over yet as Ren finds Eileen, Steve, Donnie, and Louis singing to her in the same irritating melody she had to put up within the dream. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *George Anthony Bell as Principal Conrad Wexler *Lorraine Fields as Dancer *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *Gary LeRoi Gray as Nelson Minkler *Ty Hodges as Larry Beale *Kelli McCarty as Ms. Lovelson *Sean McNamara as Cowboy Singer *Josh Seffinger as Dancer *Jim Wise as Coach Tugnut Trivia * At the beginning of the episode, Eileen puts on a musical for Ren to watch while bedridden, and the actor in the movie sings a song which includes the lyrics 'I'm singing to my horse / In 1869'. The tune of the song (and a few lyrics) is the same as Ren's song near the end of the episode, 'We Went to the Moon in 1969'. *Tawny wears a T-shirt with a design like a sash worn by a beauty pageant contestant that reads "Miss Understood." *During the song "Sixth Period", while Coach Tugnut is "running" on the treadmill, if you watch the treadmill, you'll notice that it isn't actually moving at all. *The dancer who wears a red sweatshirt throughout the episode is first seen in the gym during "Master of the Gym," he then appears in the science classroom for "We Went to the Moon in 1969." *In "What's the Matter With Ren?" when some of the kids are walking toward the table, you can see the letters on the bottom of their lunch trays. *In "Masters of the Gym", if you look at Twitty's mouth when he singing right around the time that Coach Tugnut is getting on the treadmill, it looks like the words he is singing are not the words that are being heard. *When the boys sing "Masters of the Gym" and Coach Tugnut is forced on to the treadmill, you clearly see he is faking the supposedly "10" speed running on the treadmill. *Closed caption error: Right before the song "I Always Find a Way," Louis says, "Oh Tawny," but the captioning reads, "Oh Connie." *When Twitty first rubs the green paint off of Louis' nose onto his t-shirt, the stain is on his chest. In subsequent shots, the paint smear is gone, then it's on his sleeve, then it's gone again. *During Louis' sixth-period gym class, a boy with long curly hair is seen in the background. Then when Ren is shown in her sixth-period class, the same boy is seen there. *Two of the dancers (the guy in a red shirt, girl in light blue shirt) are walking toward the table just before "What's the Matter with Ren?" is sung, then in the next instant they are on top of the table. *Tawny is seen snapping he fingers while she sings and dances to "I Always Find a Way." Yet in "The Thomas Gribalski Affair" she said she couldn't snap her fingers. *On July 18, 2019, in honor of the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 Moon Landing, Christy Carlson Romano did a throwback video where she sings the 'We Went to the Moon in 1969' song again on youtube. 221 221